Tools come in many different varieties to perform different tasks. Some of the tasks may include, for example, hoeing, tilling, aerating, digging, cutting, weeding, etc. Traditionally, to perform each of the listed tasks and other tasks, a different tool was purchased and used. Adhering to this traditional approach may not only become cost prohibitive for the ordinary user, but may also lead to inefficient use of time because of the need to constantly change tools to perform the different tasks. Additionally, some tools may not perform the task with the desired simplicity.